Starting Life Anew
by YohoAruto
Summary: Henteko was content living with her brother in their "not-so-perfect" life; in truth, she wouldn't have it in any other way. But just when she thought that her already chaotic life couldn't get any more chaotic, she and her brother, Damiano, finds themselves in the world where Tsunayoshi and the others resides: from there, they have to start and change life all over again.
1. Starting Life Once Again

Me: Lol, a story out of a whim. Not sure whether to continue it or not ~

But I like bringing out my imaginations a lot. I have so many ideas in my mind that it would explode right out of my mind one day. But I'm still an amateur writer so I'll keep writing and learning till I can achieve my goal!

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Starting Life Once Again

Wetness. The smell of rain.

He processes those factors as his mind turns awake.

After a few minutes of letting his body adjust to what had happened, he opens his eyes to find that a small part of his face is dipped into one of the dirty puddle of the black ground… black ground…?

His eyes shifted towards the black sky, barely seeing the outline of heavy clouds.

_... It's still night time…_ He process slowly, but he didn't seem surprised or confused. It just irritates him a little that everything looks a little bit darker to his eyes…

Slowly, he picks himself up of the ground ignoring how his wet clothes seemed to be dragging him down, letting his mind assess his surroundings. His white-eyes glowed as lightning strike across the black sky, showing anyone who has seen them how fast they shifted around the environment he is in.

Road. He's in the middle of the road… that explains the black ground…

His mind then replays back to the events that seem to have happened not too long ago.

He knows for a fact that he was just with his sister, in their apartment. It was neither a dream nor a hallucination. He wasn't sure why he was so firm on that ideal; but he had the gut feeling that something drastic had happened. But he wasn't one to worry about it too much.

As always, he adjusted his mind to the situation and start thinking about the prime priority at hand. He didn't survive all these years just because he was worrying about the future. Throw away logic and go with the flow. That's how most things are anyway and Damiano didn't mind that. His sister is just one of those things he had to adjust to constantly. It became a habit now that he doesn't even need to do it consciously.

His sister…

He remembered a dark black … hole… or was it some kind of entity? Damiano could remember a dark shape of some kind though he couldn't assess what the shape is or make out what the shape could be. At first, there was a dark hole but then he remembers seeing a figure in that dark hole. He doesn't understand what is going on (nor does he care to understand what is going on at the same time- as long as his sister is safe) but something sinister (it's felt more… like a playful sinister than anything else) wanted to consume his sister… Before he could fight back, he was taken along also…

Whoever or whatever that person or thing was: Damiano is going to kill them later.

Lightning flash in the distance, his eyes glowing for a short moment once again.

He then heard a rough cough, his gaze switching from the sky towards the unconscious figure lying on the road. He recognized that long golden hair anywhere…

Hastily, he dashed towards the figure, adjusting his footing to the ground so he wouldn't slip on the water, and slid next to the stilled body. He carefully lifts up his sister.

"…_Rie_."

Her only response was a shiver. He needs to get her out of this rain, who knows how long they have been lying in the water…

With that in mind he stood up, cradling his sister in his arms.

His eyes swept over on the road they are in… it looks familiar…

_An abandon highway…_ was the thought that came to his head without even the need to think it through. He wasn't sure as to why he had known that… but it seemed logical in his mind.

Despite how misty the area seemed to be because of the rain, he could see it as clear as the day itself, his eyes completely adjusted to the dark. It wasn't the first time his eyes did this to him and though it sounds inhuman, he never thought twice about it.

There, he could see a gate…

Quietly, the aloof teen walks over to the gate knowing that there would be a place for him and his sister to take cover from the rain. Blank faced and without emotions, he took off his shirt, leaving his chest bare, and covers his sister with the clothing. It's wet but at least it would provide some shelter from the rain itself for the time being.

Despite that his wet muddy sweatpants are getting heavier, he continues to move without a problem. He just only wished that his sister wore something a lot warmer… than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt… she'll get a cold…

Reaching the gates, he pushes it open without a problem. Maybe it was just luck that it was unlocked?

He looks up towards the building; the lightning flashes once again.

Pictures went through his head as he immediately recognized the place.

"…_Kokuyo land_…"

He already knows that this is not a dream. He knows that this is reality.

Wordlessly, he went towards the main building of the run-down amusement park.

* * *

Knowing that the rain isn't hitting his sister anymore is a comforting thought to him. The place isn't suitable for living condition but it's enough for now. His bare feet pattered against the cold cemented floor and he made sure to weave around the broken glass.

Damiano was dripping wet and it doesn't look like he was about to dry up anytime soon. His sister is in the same condition shivering and snuggling into him for more warmth. He held her tightly and quietly moves on, trying to find a room where they could temporarily stay before deciding their next move.

Damiano is anything but oblivious or arrogant. He understood where he is at and what situation they are in. Who knew that reading all of those KHR books could be so much of use…

"_Kufufufu… it seems as if we have an intruder…"_

Damiano slowly puts himself into a stop, making sure not to rattle his sister. His eyes narrow for only a fraction; he recognizes that voice. He didn't pay for those _expensive_ two KHR concert tickets for nothing…

Slowly, the drenched teen turn his eyes towards where he knew dangerous teen would be. How he knew; that's a factor that he doesn't even know for himself.

With a steady gaze and a strong stature, he took in the eyes that would probably appear in the nightmares of those who were weak minded. He could clearly see the kanji sign in the red eye even in the dark, gazing at him menacingly.

Then again, it doesn't matter if he saw those eyes or the very noticeable hair-style that is shaped like a pineapple. His aura is enough to alert him that he is not in a favorable situation.

_Rokudo Mukuro…_

The name echoed through his mind like a plague, well aware of the formidable force.

The soon to be Mist Guardian of the Vongola family, the man who came back from hell and went back again, the deadly illusionist that made others tremble to their knees-

Rokudo Mukuro is right here in front of him.

* * *

Me: Yosha! Finish with this chapter!

Lol, I got everything planned out *twinkle in the eye* muwahaha- *cough cough*


	2. A Strange Man with a Strange Lizard

Me: Yosh! I'm starting this no matter what you lot think! I think I got some good ideas on my mind and I'm going to write, write, write until I get all that idea out… then my brain is starting to have farts and I'm at that time where I have no time to write so I'm going to get as many chapters as I can… probably. My moods are pretty fickle…

* * *

2. A Strange Man with a Strange Lizard

It… was strangely cold to her… freezing would probably be an accurate term actually… her body… wouldn't respond to her… She felt heat nearby… yet it wasn't enough… heh… that sounded greedy… her brother had always told her that they should never take the things that they have for granted… but maybe he'll forgive her for being greedy this time…

She wanted to fall asleep…

The life of Henteko has always been anything but normal. No one in the whole world can deny that she doesn't live a normal life. That's why her name means 'weird'. Actually, her real name is Rie, which means 'valued blessing' but no one seems to believe her.

Anyway, just because her life isn't your run-of-the-mill life doesn't mean it has always been happy-go-lucky.

As far as when she was eight years old, her parents abandoned both her and her older brother onto the streets of the cruel world. She never held it against them, since she couldn't even remember them. Her brother held no remorse or anger against them also since he thought of their parents as total strangers. Even if he met them on the streets, he wouldn't bat an eyelash for them. He had told her that they couldn't be their parents since they never properly treated them like their own children. Parents are people who can love them, care for them, and let them be themselves. Her brother has always been wise like that; violent or not. He doesn't let the past bother him at all. She was young back then and her brother didn't mind the responsibility of taking care of her. He even gave her the name 'Rie' since her parents didn't really bothered to name her. And as she has gotten older, she also gave her brother a name. Their parents didn't even bother to name him also. She picked Abramo for him, which means 'father of multitude' in Italian. To her, he was the only father she knew. But people named him Damiano, which means 'to kill' or 'to tame'… the name isn't that far from the truth if you really think about his violent nature… Hey, she loves her brother, but she's not oblivious to his temper when it decided to flare.

They were both half Japanese and half Italian. Henteko has more of her father's Italian blood; long, wavy, golden-colored hair, light brown eyes and foreign features that stand out among most Americans. She only looked a bit younger than her supposed age and is a bit shorter than average too. She had childish characteristics and huge eyes that would light up a room when they did. Henteko is actually very cute and beautiful; though she would wear unattractive clothes that would lead people off many times.

Her brother is basically the opposite, inheriting their mother's Asian blood. Messy, wildly-cut, short black hair, and some noticeable Asian features like his slanted yet somewhat piercing eyes that look quite scary when narrowed; her brother is someone that you could probably call 'handsome' yet 'dangerous'. And it didn't help his image when he had somehow obtained white irises instead of black. He explained to her that it was a birth defect but it's the prettiest defect she had ever seen. No matter what clothes he would wear; he models them handsomely. He looks older than his supposed age, which helps him a lot with his jobs. He's also taller than most of the students in his grades. It always did seem like her brother should be in high school rather than in middle school.

…Now that she thinks about it, she finds it pretty ironic that her name is pretty much Japanese while her brother's name is in Italian.

Her brother is also two years older than her and they are currently living in America. Henteko is in her first year of middle school while her brother is just finishing his last year of middle school.

If anything, you wouldn't think that they're brother and sister but they are closer than most siblings would be.

The reason why her name is 'Henteko' is because –in short– she's a walking disaster. Not like 'Tsuna-clumsy' disaster, just plain disaster. She's prone for trouble; whether it's about a feud between a family, a showdown between rival gangs, or on the verge of getting raped. There just always have to be something that caught her attention while their attention is caught by her. It's like a curse; though Henteko didn't mind. Her life isn't boring that way.

Her brother didn't mind since she always seem to come back in one piece. She is, in no way, as violent as her certain Asian-like brother, but hey, he taught her how to fight for nothing.

Speaking of her brother, he is the strongest person she has ever known. Not just physically but mentally. He always seemed to know what to say to calm her down. He never lies. He couldn't anyway without looking at anyone in the eye, which she finds very adorable. Her brother is like a tsundere, making her squeal whenever he acts like it. To others, he's a guy that you don't want to mess with. He practically rules the school –much to her delight when she realized how familiar he is to a **certain** prefect– but there always seem to be some kind to stray demanding for his affection. He practically attracts all kinds of animal in a five mile radius. And it was actually hard to convince him that, no; they cannot take the animals home with them.

Another reason why people are always giving her weird looks: it's because she is obsessed with anime. She doesn't completely understand their problem with it. She's pretty sure that everyone has some kind of obsession, whether it's illegal or not, but people decided to give her the weird looks anyway. Not that she minded; they turn away once they remember that she is the sister of 'Damiano', the demon of the city. She doesn't get what's so scary about her brother if you didn't count his violent nature. He never did learned how to interact with people unlike her who have the privilege of a social life. Her brother always has to work and he refuses any kind of help from her. That's how good of a brother he is to her. You couldn't imagine how hard it is for a ten year old to find decent work just to put food in their stomachs. But they survived: her brother made sure they did.

Well, it's not like her brother is lonely or anything and he didn't really have the time to 'hang out' with anybody really but she's really glad that there are a few people who pushed pass his cold exterior and gives him the time of day. Her brother didn't think much of it but it makes her happy to know that there might be a possibility that her brother could achieve a social life. Not happening any time soon but she likes to hope.

Life has been good. She has food to eat, a roof under her head, and a family who loves her; despite that her family only consist of her older brother. She's content.

"Abra-nii!" exclaimed the younger of the two as Damiano braced for a tackle behind his back. And as expected as the ever strong black-haired teen, his posture didn't shift from his sister's abrasive attack. He was currently vacuuming their small, yet comfortable, apartment and it came no surprised that his sister had tackled him as soon as she was home. It was their daily routine though where she would tackle from was always random… Yesterday, she tackled him from the window of their apartment. The day before that, he could've sworn she had materialized right out of the ceiling…

"Guess what! Guess what! I met this strange ossan with this strange lizard on my way home and he's reallllly handsome but kinda creepy and reminds me of the Judo guy from _Kenichi_ but he's reallllly scary and really dangerous!"

"Again..?" Damiano mumbled absentmindly while trying to vacuum up a tricky corner in the living room. All he heard is 'strange', 'man', 'with', and 'strange'. It is a common occurrence for his sister to meet some strange man with some strange object. He faintly wonders why all of her meetings are always with someone –or something– strange…

"And- and then he said that he would grant me any wish I want! Of course, I didn't believe him but he did this cool tricks and such and there were sparkling flames with different colors! It looked sooooo cool and it reminds me soo much of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

At the mention of her current obsession; she squealed loudly and in high pitched tone.

Since he is used to his sister's antics, he only nodded nonchalantly while turning off the vacuum and proceeded to leave it for another day of cleaning. At that time, his sister is practically attached to his back; her legs wrapped around his waist while holding onto his neck like a life-line.

"And guessed what I wished for! No, you don't know? Well then let me indulge you with this fantastic knowledge: I wished that I could go to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world! Well, before Mukuro's attack because it seemed more fun that way… or maybe I should've wished it after the incident of Mukuro? That seemed very idealistic… yet there is actually more excitement before the incident in truth! And more action that actually involve realistic blood…" She mumbled that last part. He wonders if he should be concern about what she had said… "And he said I might get there, tonight!" She continues with her nonsensical babbling.

"Hn." Was the only answer she received from her aloof brother. There are a lot of con artists in the streets; he just hoped that she didn't have to waste any money on that 'strange man'… "Dinner's already on the table…"

"FOOD!"

Hopping off of her brother's back, she ran towards the small kitchen in their apartment.

He shook his head but let a ghost of a smile grace his lips, though it only lasted for a few seconds. There are times where he couldn't catch up with his younger sibling but at the same time, he knows her better than anyone else. He silently follows her to the kitchen.

"Make sure to do your homework after dinner…"

"Ehhh? Aw, come on Abra-nii!"

Dinner went well as always; Henteko talking about the newest anime she heard while Damiano was rather silent but put his input of the conversation at different times.

For the next few hours, everything was… well, an outsider wouldn't call it normal. But it seemed very normal to the two. It always involved some kind of calls of threats from someone that they couldn't even remember, hugging, glomping, and 'I love you's from the younger of the two siblings. This then leads to sighs, silent responses, and scolding from the older's behalf.

It was then well after midnight, but Damiano was not asleep; like always. It's rare to find him sleeping at all; which worries his sister very much. He's used to sleepless nights anyway. Henteko always tries to stay awake as long as she could so that her brother wouldn't feel so alone but ends up falling asleep right before him. They slept together in one room with a large, king sized bed, but it never bothered the siblings. They realized how lucky they are to even have a bed so they never took it for granted. And Henteko doesn't mind sleeping with Damiano; he's warm and is pretty much a makeshift teddy bear at times.

Thoughts of their lives flash through her closed eye-lids. It's not like she's unhappy with how things are. Just the opposite really. As long as her brother is near; she has no complaints. It makes her wish that they could stay together forever.

But then, the room began to shake.

"A-Abra-nii!"

Holding onto the edge of the bed, she watched as he brother takes immediate actions despite how hard it is to move around.

"Rie, get under the bed." He ordered firmly so that they could take cover, with that nonchalant tone nonetheless but she could hear him rushing his words as he flipped the blankets off of them.

Before she could follow the order, the shaking has gotten worse and her grip on the bed slip. She gasped as she fell from the edge of the bed.

"Rie!"

She felt something warm grab her hand and she held it tight like a life-line…

Then…

…What then happened after that…? She remembers the smell of rain… was it raining tonight..? It was supposed to be clear tonight… right?

"_Rie…"_

She felt the warmth shift a little.

_Abra-nii…_ She knows that voice from anywhere. Monotonous with an underlying tone of concern; her brother is the only one she knew that can do something like that.

Automatically knowing that her brother is near her, she snuggled into the warmth and slept, knowing that the next day: she'll be with her brother.

* * *

Me: Wow, I got the next chapter finish. Didn't think I would XDDD. Thank you for reading if you so ever choose!


End file.
